


Leave Behind Your Narrow Mind (you'll never be the same)

by enby0angel



Series: Hear No Evil (Deaf!Naruto AU) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Background/Mentioned Characters, Deaf Naruto, Deaf Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fuinjutsu Master Umino Iruka, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It's an AU now guys I told you I'd be back, Maybe - Freeform, Mentioned Canonical Character Deaths, Possible Pre-Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Pre-Canon, Pre-Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka - Freeform, Pre-Slash, They're gonna be best bros tho just you wait, because I said so, headcanoning fuinjutsu because I can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel
Summary: Iruka kept a close eye on Naruto, just to make sure he was managing.Something about the way he saw Naruto changed one day. It had been a regular class so far, but when Iruka called on Naruto he studied the boy’s face.Naruto had listened, hesitated, and then said, “Sorry?”Iruka had blinked. Naruto had clearly heard him, so why…Wait.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Hear No Evil (Deaf!Naruto AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407154
Comments: 58
Kudos: 1049





	Leave Behind Your Narrow Mind (you'll never be the same)

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I'd be back.
> 
> To any newcomers - this is Part 2 of the Hear No Evil 'verse! This can be read as a standalone but I recommend reading Part 1 first as it comes before this one chronologically.
> 
> Hngggg I've fallen in love with this verse. Send help.  
Shikamaru and Naruto are gonna be best friends. They'll be terrifying. Someone help the poor tokujo.
> 
> Also, I've taken some creative liberties with seals in this verse! In this verse Iruka could definitely be a tokujo if he took the test, even a jonin, but he loves teaching too much to want to advance his rank. Still, he's a badass, and he uses the fact that people constantly underestimate him to his advantage. Fight me.
> 
> This is also part of my 100 Themes Challenge Writing series! The prompts were: List 1 "69. Shattered" and List 2 "3. Love". I had fun.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! <3
> 
> (Title from "Come Alive" from The Greatest Showman.)

Iruka had noticed that something had been… off, about Naruto. More so than usual.

Iruka would shamefully admit that when he found out he was teaching the Nine-Tails jinchuuriki, he had acted rashly. He had gone to the Third and asked not to teach the boy, not seeing beyond the beast that had killed his parents and devastated his village.

But on the very first day of class, he had seen a child, not a monster. Just a child that was as eager to learn as the rest of them.

That day had changed his viewpoint drastically.

He had taught the boy just as he would teach any other student, and that made Naruto try even harder. However, Iruka kept a close eye on Naruto, just to make sure he was managing.

Something about the way he saw Naruto changed one day. It had been a regular class so far, but when Iruka called on Naruto he studied the boy’s face.

Naruto had listened, hesitated, and then said, “Sorry?”

Iruka had blinked. Naruto had _clearly_ heard him, so why…

Wait.

Iruka had, instead of getting mad, calmly repeated the question – only this time, louder.

This time, Naruto’s pause was thoughtful. And when he answered the question, as jumbled as his words were, it was _correct_.

  
  


Over the next few days, Iruka conducted more experiments. He would ask a question, repeat it louder when prompted, and patiently wait out Naruto’s thought process. Sometimes the boy genuinely didn’t understand a concept or know an answer, but a lot of the time he did.

So far, his theory was proving correct.

  
  


“Iruka-sensei, can I talk to you about something?”

Iruka looked up from his desk to see Shikamaru standing there, hands deep in his pockets, slouch lazy but eyes sharp. “Of course, Shikamaru. Is something the matter?”

Shikamaru didn’t respond right away, waiting for the last few students to trickle out the door. Iruka spotted Ino and Choji giving them confused and concerned looks, but they left without comment.

“Shikamaru?” Iruka prompted.

The Nara heir looked faintly uncomfortable, but covered it with determination. “Actually, Iruka-sensei… it’s about Naruto.”

Eyes narrowing slightly, Iruka regarded the boy in front of him. Shikamaru had never seemed to treat Naruto the same as the other children did, neither did Shikaku for that matter, but Iruka never doubted humans’ potential for cruelty. “What about him?” he asked carefully.

“It’s nothing bad,” Shikamaru shrugged, “I just think that he might be deaf, or have some hearing problems.”

Iruka paused. “What makes you say that?”

“He listens but doesn’t always hear things properly, he asks people to repeat themselves, and sometimes you have to yell at him or step in front of him to get his attention,” Shikamaru listed. “And sometimes he looks like he gets really bad headaches.”

Leaning back in his seat, Iruka nodded to the boy in front og him and commented, “You’ve given this a lot of thought.”

Shikamaru nodded. “Ever since I first noticed it I’ve tried to keep an eye on him.”

“So have I,” Iruka admitted. “You and I seem to have reached the same conclusion. However,” Iruka leaned forward again, “I would appreciate it if you don’t mention this to anyone. I’m sure you’ve noticed how the village as a whole treats Naruto, and if he isn’t aware of any condition he may have, the villagers don’t need more ammunition.” Iruka sighed. “I’m only worried for his safety.”

“So am I. That’s why I came to you.”

“Thank you, Shikamaru,” Iruka said warmly. “I appreciate your concern.”

“Was it enough?” As Iruka blinked in confusion, Shikamaru looked to the ceiling. “Maybe I haven’t been a bully to him, but I haven’t exactly treated him well, either.”

“You’re considerate of him,” Iruka pointed out. “That much you’ve shown. And you know, you can never have too many friends.” Iruka smiled softly.

Shikamaru shrugged. “Maybe I should try to be a better friend to him. I think he needs one.

“I think so too,” Iruka agreed. “Thank you for coming to me about this.”

“Thank you for letting me.”

When Shikamaru had left, Iruka realised that anything he thought he knew about Uzumaki Naruto had been left in tatters.

  
  


Iruka debated for a little while about going to the Sandaime, but eventually decided against it. He may hold a great deal of respect for the man, but Naruto was still far too skinny.

He’s still deciding on how best to approach Naruto about the subject – he knows it should be sooner rather than later, but how do you approach a child with no guardians about their potential hearing loss? - when a seal hidden under his shirt warms at a foreign chakra signature entering his classroom.

He turns around and spots Hatake Kakashi lazily lounging on a window ledge towards the back of the room.

Not the after-hours visitor he expected, to say the least.

“Hatake-san,” he said evenly, nodding his head in respect to the Jonin. “Can I help you?”

“Uzumaki Naruto,” the Copy Nin drawled.

Iruka blinked. “He is my student, yes.”

“You’ve been watching him.”

“I keep an eye on him, the same I do for all of my students.” Iruka forced his muscles to stay relaxed. “Is something wrong?”

“That depends,” Hatake’s tone was bored, but Iruka could hear the sharpness behind the words, “on your intentions. You seem to be keeping a closer eye on him than any of the others.”

Iruka’s eyes narrowed and he lifted his chin. “Are you threatening me for looking out for an orphan child whose wellbeing I’m concerned for?” he asked. “Naruto can barely walk down the street like a normal child. I do respect you, Hatake-san, so forgive me if I ask you the same question: why are _you_ concerned about Naruto?”

There was silence as the two shinobi regarded each other.

Surprisingly, Kakashi was the first one to look away. He looked out of the window, so Still Iruka almost wondered if he was breathing.

“I wasn’t allowed to worry about him,” Kakashi said, breaking the silence with a voice so soft Iruka could barely make out the words.

Iruka was taken aback. “What do you mean?”

Kakashi didn’t answer immediately, and the silence drew out to the point where Iruka wasn’t sure Kakashi was going to answer at all. Still, Iruka waited – the Copy Nin would either answer or leave.

After what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes, Kakashi finally sighed and looked back at Iruka. He was tense, visible eye suddenly full of emotion. “When Naruto became the jinchuuriki,” he began carefully, “the Sandaime wanted to be very careful about that and some other things getting out. So he classed the boy’s identity as an SS-rank secret, and anyone who was close to his parents… were forbidden from seeing him.”

Iruka couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. He slowly moved over to his desk and sat down, trying to process this new information.

“You’re telling me,” he said, “that Naruto was _purposefully_ removed from any semblance of family he might have had?” At Kakashi’s nod, Iruka put his head in his hands. He took a few deep breaths, trying to sort through his emotions.

“His father was my sensei,” Kakashi offered. It seemed like he had needed to get this off his chest for a while. “And his mother became something of a big sister. I was the closest… so I was sent the furthest.” His tone was even, but the words betrayed the emotion.

Iruka settled on _determination_. Determination to help this child grow up to be the best he can be, and perhaps to help Hatake Kakashi have a family again.

He stood up again. “Thank you,” he said, “for your concern for Naruto, but I can assure you that I’m looking out for him. I only want to help him.”

After a moment, Kakashi nodded. “Thank you.”

“One last thing, Hatake-san,” Iruka hurried on before the Jonin could leave. He’d had an idea, and it was stupid and reckless but… “I understand that you aren’t allowed to initiate contact with Naruto,” he started slowly, “but if you were to drop by my apartment while Naruto so happened to be there…” he smiled. “Who am I to stop you?”

Kakashi’s eye widened. “You… you would do that?”

Still smiling, Iruka shrugged. “The Sandaime can’t ban you from seeing me. Who else is going to get you to do your mission reports properly?” A thought crossed his mind, and his smile became a smirk. “And I’m sure Naruto won’t mind, especially if you bring ramen once in a while.”

Suddenly all the tension seemed to drame from Kakashi’s lean frame. He didn’t even argue about the ramen, just fixed Iruka with a soft look that had Iruka’s stomach doing flips. “Thank you,” he whispered, and his voice sounded so broken that Iruka felt his own heart break, just a little.

Iruka’s smile turned soft. “It’s my pleasure,” he replied.

Kakashi was gone in a whirl of wind and leaves.

  
  


“Hey Naruto,” Iruka called out to his (favourite) student after dismissing his class one afternoon. “Come over here for a minute.”

Naruto looked up, grinning, and bounded over to Iruka’s desk despite the sniggers from many of his classmates as they left the room. “Hey, Iruka-sensei!” he greeted loudly.

“Hey kiddo,” Iruka replied, smiling back (the kid’s smile was infectious, what else could he do?). “How did you find today?”

Naruto nodded. “Good! The stuff about the different kinds of chakra was cool, but the history stuff was kinda boring.”

Iruka figured as much. “Maybe so, but the more you understand about the history of chakra the easier it will be to use it in the future.”

Naruto’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Yep.”

“Okay!”

“Are you having any trouble with the homework that’s due tomorrow?”

Smile faltering a little bit, Naruto shrugged. “A little bit, but I’ll finish it! Really, I will!”

“I believe you,” Iruka assured him honestly. “But tell you what: how about you come to my apartment this afternoon, and I can help you with anything you don’t understand?”

“Really?” Naruto asked again.

“Sure. Now go finish packing up and I’ll finish up over here.”

“Thank you, Iruka-sensei!”

_Tonight’s your chance, Hatake_, Iruka thought to himself as he finished cleaning off the chalkboard. _Take it or leave it_.

  
  


Iruka did keep his word, and walked Naruto through the homework he didn’t understand. He discovered that Naruto worked well by slowly talking through a problem until he got to the answer – just like in class, Naruto did actually know a lot of the answers, he just didn’t know how to word them or write them down. He also confused by the wording of some of the questions.

By the end of their impromptu study session, Iruka had made a mental list of steps to help Naruto pock himself up off the bottom of the class.

They were winding down over tea, chatting about this, that and the other, when Iruka decided to bring it up.

“Naruto,” he began, “there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”

Naruto looked interested, if a little worried. “What is it, Iruka-sensei?”

Iruka set down his mug. “Its about a few things I’ve noticed in class. I notice that I have to repeat myself to you, even when I know you’re listening. You speak loudly, even if it’s to someone close to you. You’re uncomfortable in complete silence or in a very loud setting.” Iruka forced himself to continue even when he noticed the boy began to curl in on himself slightly. “Naruto, I’m not scolding you.”

“You’re not?” Naruto’s voice was hopeful.

“No, I’m not,” Iruka took a deep breath. “Naruto, do you have trouble hearing?”

A beat, two. Then, a nod.

“Yeah,” Naruto confessed. “I didn’t realise it wasn’t normal until a few months ago. But kids are always loud and adults are always yelling at me, and if I don’t speak loudly I can’t hear myself, y’know?” At Iruka’s attention and nod, he continued, “Sometimes I have to listen to something twice to hear it properly, but people always get mad when I don’t hear ‘em.” He brought his knees up to his chest. “It’s always been like that.”

“So you are deaf,” Iruka said, and Naruto nodded. Iruka smiled. “There are ways around that, you know.”

Naruto looked up again, a twinkle in his eyes that Iruka felt his heart swell to see. “I know!” he exclaimed. “I’ve heard of ninja who are actually missing an arm!”

Iruka laughed. “You’re absolutely correct,” he said. “But I was referring more to sign language.”

“What’s that?” Naruto asked, leaning forward.

“Sign language is used to communicate without speaking.” Iruka demonstrated by signing as he spoke. “Each hidden village has their own sign language.”

Naruto was watching Iruka’s hands intently. “They’re kinda like hand seals,” he said somewhat absently.

Iruka laughed again. “You’re not wrong,” he replied, grinning. “I have a book on Konoha Sign I could give you, and I’d be happy to teach you.”

“Really?!”

As Iruka nodded his affirmations, he felt a seal on his torso burn and he looked over to his window. Leaning against the glass, bracing himself on one arm, was Kakashi. Kakashi held up a takeout bag, his hesitation not going unnoticed by Iruka, who smiled widely.

He got to his feet to let the other man in. “Is now a bad time?” Kakashi asked faux-cheerfully.

“Of course not,” Iruka replied just as cheerfully, though his was genuine. When Kakashi dropped into the room and Iruka had closed the window behind him and reactivated the seals with a flare of chakra, he turned to Naruto, who was watching them curiously. “Naruto, this is a friend of mine, Hatake Kakashi,” he introduced them. Naruto’s eyes lit up – he seemed to recognise the name. Iruka inwardly hoped Kakashi didn’t mind that he was introduced as a friend _too_ much. “Hatake-san, this is Uzumaki Naruto.”

“Hi, nice to meet you!” Naruto beamed up from where he was sitting, and Iruka could feel Kakashi’s inner turmoil in his hesitation to answer.

Still, the Copy Nin gave a little wave and a, “You too.”

“He also seems to have brought dinner.” Iruka caught Kakashi’s eye and gestured to the kitchen. “Help me set it up?” Kakashi nodded and Iruka led him out of the room.

“He’s so small,” Kakashi murmured as Iruka was getting out bowls.

“He’s living by himself on an orphan stipend,” Iruka said in answer, slightly bitter. “And nobody’s ever cared enough to teach him what to eat.” They were silent for a little while as Iruka dished out the ramen (Ichiraku’s, blessedly). “How much did you hear?” Iruka asked finally.

“Enough,” Kakashi replied. “I know why you’ve been keeping such a close eye on him now.”

“I wasn’t completely sure when you came to the Academy, so I didn’t say anything then.”

The two studied each other for a moment. “Thank you,” Kakashi said, just as he had back in Iruka’s classroom.

So Iruka replied the same way: “It’s my pleasure.”

Together, they went out to eat with their little blonde ball of sunshine.

  
  


If Iruka started implementing sign language into his class curriculum and started signing as he spoke to his class, well, it was all to get the kids used to recognising sign and to help prepare them for the future.

If Kakashi started spending more and more time at Iruka’s apartment both with and without Naruto there, well, he could probably use some more human interaction anyway.

And if Shikamaru went home and asked his father to help him practice sign… well, that was his business.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3 <3
> 
> Come chat on my tumblr @enby-angel <3


End file.
